1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cogeneration apparatus including a power generator equipment and particularly a cogeneration apparatus capable of properly supplying thermal energy in response to variable requirements of heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cogeneration apparatuses applied as on-site power generation utilities for generating electric power and distributing hot water simultaneously with the use of a power source such as a gas engine fueled with town gas have been focused in view of the preservation of the global environments. Such a cogeneration apparatus includes a particular means for minimizing any loss of the thermal energy because the heat produced during the generation of electric power is not always required to consume immediately, although it is ready to be taken out upon the request of supply. For example, a cogeneration system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (Hei) 8-4586 incorporates a hot water storage tank for saving a volume of hot water, which has been heated by the thermal energy produced with a power generator.
The conventional cogeneration system disclosed in the Publication has an advantage that the thermal energy is saved but not wasted in the air and will thus enable to satisfy any demand of heat supply occurring during out of operation of the power generation. It is however necessary to satisfy a variety of different demands including the supply of hot water and the requirement of heating through responding to each variable of the demand of the thermal energy separately. The problem is that any of the conventional cogeneration systems is hardly capable of satisfying a number of the variable demands for the thermal energy.